


Trapped

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Multi, lee!Michael, ler!Minireena’s, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: NIGHT 4: Michael is stuck in an animatronic suit, and forced to stay alive while Minireena’s crawl inside, and attempt (keyword: attempt) to kill him.
Relationships: Michael Afton & Circus Baby, Michael Afton & Minireena's
Kudos: 40





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaBruceYT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBruceYT/gifts).



Trapped. That’s how Michael felt right now. Figuratively, and literally. He had been shoved into a suit of some sort. It was snug, dark, and deathly quiet. He attempted to wiggle, but only moved an inch or two. That was it. He couldn’t wiggle out! He couldn’t even knock himself down! All he could really do, was move his head side to side. 

Was he dead? Was he alive? he couldn’t answer. How could he answer his own fate, if he can barely see the world in front of him? The only thing he could slightly see, was a red flashing light in the back of the room. His whole body seemed to be trapped in something, which included a mask with large holes for his eyes. Wait a second...whole body? Snug and dark? Mask? 

Oh god...

Is he in an animatronic suit?! 

“Shh! Be still...and quiet...” A female voice told him. 

It’s Baby’s voice. But, where was she? He couldn’t see her. All he could do, was listen closely to her voice. 

“You’ve been sleeping for quite a while...I think they noticed that you never left the building last night.” Baby continued. 

Wait, WHAT?! How long was he asleep?! Did he fall asleep here? What happened last night? Most importantly: 

Did he miss last night’s episode of The Immortal and The Restless?! CRAP! HOW’S HE GONNA CATCH UP?! 

“The cameras were searching for you. But they couldn’t find you...I have you hidden too well...” the female clown explained. 

Okay, so that answered some things...Baby put him into this dark, claustrophobic mess...

“I kidnapped you.” Baby told him. 

Michael’s heart dropped. Panic began to set in, as he began to understand: 

This is how he’s gonna be spending-

[NIGHT 4]

Michael wiggled a little more in the suit. He needed to get out of here. If that meant making tons of noise, then so be it. 

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” Baby reassured him. 

Michael narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Sure...that’s ToTaLlY not something a serial killer would say! What’s she gonna say next? ‘I’m just gonna bash your brains in.’? 

...Wait...Please don’t say that...

“I am only going to keep you for a little while.” Baby explained. 

Michael let out a sigh of relief. He’s not gonna die today. That’s good.

“Try not to wiggle, though...” Baby warned. Michael slightly tensed at that. But, why? If there’s no one in the building, why stay still? It didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense so far...

“You’re inside something that came from my old Pizzeria.” Baby explained further. 

Michael took a mental note to his ‘What’s going on?’ list. 

“don’t think it was ever used...at least, not the way it was meant to be used...too dangerous...” Baby mentioned. 

Now, what was THAT supposed to mean?! Did...Did someone have a bit too much fun in this thing?! Is there even a hole down there?! Oh God...did someone lose- 

Ew...God, he hoped not...

“It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside...but just barely...”

So it IS a full suit! It’s a suit that barely fits him! No wonder he felt snug and claustrophobic...

“You’re in the scooping room.” 

Michael raised an eyebrow at the odd name.

“Do you know why they call it they scooping room’? It’s because, dummy...this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious...” Baby explained. 

Uh, did Baby just call him a Dummy? First of all, how dare she? Second of all, that explanation just created more questions! What’s a scooper?! Why is there an entire room dedicated to it? Is it an unknown animatronic? Or a machine of some kind? GET ON WITH IT, LADY! 

“Isn’t that a fun name for something? ‘The scooper’...It sounds like something you would use for ice cream...or custard, or sprinkles...” Baby thought aloud. 

Uh...ya, somewhat...

“It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party. To ensure that you get a heeping portion of every. Good. Thing.” 

Ya...that line brought Michael back to a bit of his childhood...wanting to have endless amounts of ice cream, so he could satisfy himself in all that sugary goodness...good times...

“I wonder though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name...” Baby thought. 

Michael couldn’t fathom it. He imagined the ice cream screaming in pain, as a big scooper ripped into its body, digging and scooping it out one by one. It was not a pretty thing to imagine...

“Thankfully, I don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream, feels anything at all.” Baby considered. 

Thank god for that...Michael didn’t know if he was gonna be able to eat ice cream the same way again...

“Uh oh...It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh!” Baby warned. 

Michael’s eyes brightened. Someone could rescue him! He wanted to speak! He wanted to wiggle himself out of this metal trap! But, he couldn’t...he was too afraid to...

There were two people, talking to each other for about 30 seconds. It sounded like they were delivering a broken machine. An animatronic maybe? It sounded like he might’ve been right. After placing it inside the dark room, the two people walked out of there and let the squeaky door close on its own. Off went his chance of getting rescued...

Suddenly, some really loud automatic noises began echoing in the room. One of the sounds sounded like something hammering on metal, while the other noise sounded similar to a handheld drill. They were pretty loud; loud enough to bother Michael, but he couldn’t cover his ears. He just had to stand it. Pretty soon, a dark figure slid into view of the right eye hole. The inanimate figure kept on sliding to the left, on what could be assumed a conveyer belt, revealing itself to be...

Ballora? What was Ballora doing here? When did she break? How did she break? 

As the lifeless animatronic’s head neared the end of the right eye hole and hid itself in front of the middle of the mask, the drilling noise started turning off and on. It would quiet down for a few seconds, and start back up again for that similar amount of time. The metal hammering sound stayed the same, hammering in an unpredictable pattern. 

Within a couple seconds, Ballora’s face began appearing again in front of the left eye hole. It only got to the middle of the left eye hole, before the conveyor belt stopped, stopping Ballora in front of him. As a short rumbling sound started and ended in the background, Michael took the time to look at Ballora’s lifeless face. Her closed eyes with purple ‘eyeshadow’, the jewels on her forehead, her tiny nose, her lipstick-covered lips and her open mouth. The animatronic’s mouth seemed to include teeth, since Michael could see the teeth hiding behind Ballora’s lips. 

“There’s something very important that I’ve learned how to do over time. Do you know what that is? How to pretend.” Baby spoke. 

Michael stayed quiet as he listened. 

“Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other?” Baby asked. 

Michael quietly nodded. He knew how to do that. It was an easy skill. He’s been doing that since he was little. But...

How did Baby, a robot that was manually coded, know about playing pretend? 

“It’s very important. Ballora never learns. But I do.” Baby spoke. 

Michael decided it didn’t matter how baby did it. What matters, is that she can, and has gotten this far by using it. 

“They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters, is knowing how to pretend.” Baby explained. 

Suddenly, a low beeping noise began beeping. It beeped for a few seconds, before stopping. Almost immediately after, a super loud metallic destructive noise could be heard! Michael watched with horror as Ballora got destroyed by something he couldn’t quite see. 

Twice it attacked, causing pieces to go flying, and causing Ballora’s face pieces to fall in and out of place. 

A third time the tool shoved itself into the animatronic. This one was a little less loud. Pieces hit the hard ground as the broken animatronic fell out of view. As Ballora’s broken and lifeless body slouched in front of him, a lit up eye of Ballora’s could be seen staring him down on the right side of the left eye hole. 

Silence filled the room for a few moments. It was a relieving silence that allowed the man in the suit to process what just happened. 

Ballora had just gotten destroyed by the scooper. 

Soon, Baby broke the silence. 

“I’ll open the face plates for you.” Baby told him. 

Suddenly, the face plates over his head unlocked itself and opened up, revealing more of Ballora’s broken animatronic body and the dark room he was in. 

“That way, they can find you on the cameras. Now: all you have to do, is wait.” Baby finished. 

Michael took a moment to breath in some air that wasn’t mixed with the overwhelming smell of metal. 

“I’d recommend that you keep the spring locks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me.” Baby instructed. 

Spring locks? What spring locks? Michael looked around, and observed the nuts on the sides of the face mask, with the tiny white dots on them. They appeared to be turning loose. Michael began to wind them up as tight as they could, winding up one at a time with his fingers. 

As Michael started to tighten the spring locks on the other side, he couldn’t help but notice a minireena climbing up beside his head. As he reached to tighten the top spring locks, he felt the need to physically do something to get it off. Baby told him to not wiggle. But, what else was he supposed to do? Get killed? That’s not happening. So, Michael waited for the Minireena to reach the top 2 spring locks, and wiggled the suit slightly. Thankfully, the Minireena slid down from the spot and onto the ground. 

One down. 

Michael continued to focus onto the spring locks. When he tightened the spring locks on the left side, he would move onto the right side and tighten those locks as well. Every time he tightened and moved onto the other side, his breathing would loosen the tightened locks. So, this made the job a never ending cycle. 

Soon, a Minireena appeared on both sides of the suit! He followed his own previous advice by waiting for both minireena’s to reach the top, before wiggling a couple times to knock them off. It worked! Both minireena’s slid back down the side! 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t knock off all the minireena’s...in front of him, a Minireena had began climbing itself into the suit, and began crawling around in there! Michael’s eyes widened as the small animatronic crawled around his chest, his middle, his arms and his upper legs, before crawling out of the open stomach area. It felt incredibly uncomfortable, but he was glad it was gone. His focus went back to the spring locks. Michael took some time to retighten the spring locks one by one. They were quite loosened by the time he had gained back his focus again. 

It didn’t take long though, for another Minireena to start climbing into the suit. The feeling of the single Minireena climbing around in there was unbelievably distracting. But, despite that distraction, Michael was able to multitask and take care of both the spring locks and the Minireena’s on the side. 

A few minutes later, Michael froze. The teenager watched in horror as four more Minireena‘s climbed into the suit! Michael quickly covered his mouth as all the minireena’s climbed around on his body like giant spiders crawling under clothing. 

The feeling was so ticklish! Poor Michael couldn’t cope with the sensations! The giggles began to fill his lungs like a balloon. Michael, refusing to make a sound, tried to keep all the desperate giggles in his lungs for as long as he could. He was NOT dying tonight. 

A couple minutes later, the minireena’s exited the suit. Michael let all the air out, and gasped for air as soon as he could. Though, the minireena’s weren’t done yet...they were just getting started...

Minireena’s began coming one after another. 3 became 5, which became 8! The line of minireena’s never ended! Every single minireena climbed around his upper body, tickling everywhere they walked! There was no longer room for a breathing break. Michael struggled immensely to keep his giggles in his lungs. But, his lungs were persistent and forceful to let the carbon dioxide out. Michael didn’t know how much longer he could take this...

Suddenly, Michael’s eyes shot open. One of the minireena’s found his left, exposed armpit! Michael let out a muffled whimper, as tears of mirth began to fill his eyes. He couldn’t cover his armpit. It was stuck outward to the side, in the suit’s arm! Only his right arm was free to tighten the spring locks! 

Oh NOOO! THE SPRING LOCKS! 

Michael slowly removed his right hand off his mouth, but quickly reached his right hand out to tighten the spring locks. They were completely loose! How did he not die?! Talk about a miracle...During Michael’s attempts to tighten up the spring locks, even more minireena’s began climbing into Michael’s suit! Michael’s body was beginning to break in slight ways. His whimpering returned a few times, his tears of mirth returned, and bits of air began leaving his lungs through titters. He was really close to losing this fight. 

Was this how he was gonna die? Was Michael really gonna laugh to death? He didn’t want that! That would be such a stupid way to die! But, he can’t really change the inevitable...

Right as he was about to let go and accept his death, something amazing happened! The suit forcefully broke right open! The front half of the suit had broken open, causing Michael’s exhausted body to flop onto the hard floor. 

When Michael’s body hit the hardwood below him, all the air he had kept inside his lungs had blasted right out of him. No laughs, no giggles in between, just a rapid breath of relief. As soon as Michael put air back into his lungs though, that was when leftover giggles began to spill out of his mouth uncontrollably. Thinking the mini ballerinas were finished with him, Michael took the spare time to clutch his stomach and let them out. Every single giggle that the man had kept locked up in his chest, could finally go free. 

But, the puppets weren’t done with him yet! Not by a long shot! A couple minutes after Michael’s body had hit the floor, the puppets crawled out of the broken spring lock suit and quickly crawled over to Michael’s body. They continued crawling around on Michael, attempting to kill him by clawing wherever they could reach. What the minireena’s forgot however, was that their fingers were just little nubs with no sharpness to them. Their feet were very similar. This led their attempts to ‘claw’ and ‘kill’, to only tickle really badly. 

Finally, with Michael out of the suit, he was no longer worried about keeping quiet. So, he let himself laugh. 

“BAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHEHEHEHET OHOHOHOHOFF MEHEHEHEHE! WHAHAHAHAT AHAHAHARE YOHOHOHOU DOHOHOHOHOIHIHIHING?!” Michael yelled through his laughter. 

The little minireena’s stopped for a moment, and began childishly giggling in mischief. It seemed that they were still trying to kill Michael! or, they changed their mind and decided to tickle him instead. No matter what their choice actually was, the four minireena’s continued their clawing at the different spots. One of the minireena’s was digging into Michael’s abdominal muscles, while another minireena was attempting to claw down into Michael’s belly button. The third minireena had found his armpit again and began to dig there, while the last minireena had began clawing into his right side. 

“NOOOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Michael begged the soulless minireena’s. 

“Shh. Keep your voice down.” Baby spoke up, finally coming back to hear the commotion. 

“BAHAHAHAHABYYY! HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHE!” Michael begged frantically, as the minireena’s tickled the daylights out of him. 

“Help you? How? Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” Baby asked. 

“THEHEHE- THE MINIREENAHAHAHA’S AHAHARE TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHING MEHEHEHEHE!” Michael explained. 

“...Oh? They’re tickling you?” Baby clarified. 

“YEHEHEHEHEHES!” Michael replied. 

Baby thought for a moment. “Hmm...Let me check...It looks like they’re being programmed to kill you. That’s strange.” Baby reacted. 

“THEHEHEHEY’RE CLEHEHEHEARLY NOHOT- NOT THERE! NOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Michael screamed. One of the minireena’s had managed fo find a SUPER ticklish spot: his lower ribs! And, to make matters worse, a second minireena had joined the other and started pushing and clawing at the other side of his lower ribs. Now, Michael was screaming and laughing hysterically!

Meanwhile, Baby was trying to think of what to do. “I think I know how to help you. I will be right back.” Baby told him, before leaving Michael alone with the tickling minireena’s. 

“DOHOHOHON’T LEHEHEHEHEAVE MEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DAHAHAHAMMIHIHIHIHIT!” Michael shouted through his hysterical laughter. 

Despite what Michael pleaded for, Baby left him alone to find a way to hack the minireena’s. 

Michael didn’t know how long he could last. He was growing exhausted from all the squirming, and was considering just giving up and laughing it out till they stopped. Tears of mirth had already been welling up in his eyes, causing his vision to grow somewhat blurry when he opened them. For the most past though, his eyes had been instinctively squeezed shut. Michael could feeling himself growing more and more insane from all the laughter. 

Suddenly: something crazy happened! In a sudden turn of events, the minireena’s jolted and flopped onto the ground, lifeless! Michael continued laying on the ground, still letting out some giggles from the phantom touches still tickling him. He didn’t really think much of the animatronics at first. That was, until he felt one of the minireena’s flop onto his stomach. That was when Michael decided to open his eyes and observe the puppets in front of him. Sure enough, almost all of the minireena’s were laying on the ground, lifeless and tranced.

Michael picked up the minireena that laid on his stomach. It was surprisingly light, for an animatronic. Though, considering how small they were, it shouldn’t have been that surprising...it was like holding a heavy, dead-weighted toddler. It was weird, to be honest...

“Did they stop?” Baby asked him. 

“Y-Yeah. They did. What did you do?” Michael asked back. 

“I shut them down. They are unconscious now. They will stay that way for a while. I reset their settings to wake up at 6:30 am to dance for the children in the Ballora Gallery.” Baby explained. 

“Thank you.” Michael said to the voice. 

“You’re welcome.” Baby replied. “I’m going to leave now. The rescue team is almost here.” Baby added, before leaving him alone. 

It didn’t take long for the rescue team to come barging into the scooping room with their tool bags, ready to get Michael out of there and to put the old animatronic suit back together...

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: Uh...3 free weeks off school due to CO-VID19?! This is both great news, and also crazy news. 
> 
> So, I’m gonna be stuck in the house for 3 weeks straight. I’m one of the immunocompromised citizens who is fearing crowds right now, so I’ll get lots of writing time in the comfort of my home!


End file.
